I'm the Man Who Murdered Love
"I'm the Man Who Murdered Love" is a song by Andy Partridge. It appeared on and was released as a single for the 2002 album Wasp Star (Apple Venus Volume 2). The demo appeared as a B-side to the single and on the Wasp Star companion demo album, Homegrown, along with an early cassette version and a Tamla demo version. An instrumental version appeared on the Wasp Star instrumental album, Waspstrumental. Single tracklisting Limited edition single # "I'm the Man Who Murdered Love (album version)" # "I'm the Man Who Murdered Love (home demo)" # "Didn't Hurt a Bit (home demo)" (Colin Moulding) Promo single # "I'm the Man Who Murdered Love (album version)" # "I'm the Man Who Murdered Love (callout hook)" Quotes Andy: “If love is an ‘Eros’ like god, he would beg me to kill him, as he hasn't worked for centuries. I'd be doing mankind a good service. Nobody seems to need love anymore. The first one who says it sounds like Sheryl Crow is a goner.” Lyrics Album version I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah, what do you think to that? ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah, what do you think to that? ''He was begging on his bended knee ''For me to put him from his misery ''He hadn't worked at all this century ''Said I'd do a job for all humanity ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah, what do you think to that? ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah, what do you think to that? ''I put a bullet in his sugar head ''He thanked me kindly ''then he lay down dead ''Phoney roses blossomed where he bled ''Then all the cheering angels shook my ''hand and said ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah, what do you think to that? ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah, what do you think to that? ''Oh It's the middle of the song ''I'm guilty ''And then I turned and said ''There'll be no more pain ''from broken hearts ''And no more lovers to be torn apart ''Before you throw me ''in your dungeon dark ''Your honour, they'll be putting statues up ''In every park ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah, what do you think to that? ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah, what do you think to that? ''So dear public I'm here to confess ''That I'm the one who freed us from this mess ''Love won't be calling at your address '''Cause what you've never had you'll never miss, ''I guess ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah, what do you think to that? ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah, what do you think to that? ''If you never, ever use it ''You know you're gonna lose it ''If you never, ever kiss it ''How you ever gonna miss it? Demo version ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah! What do you think to that? ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah! What do you think to that? ''He was begging on his bended knee ''For me to put him from his misery ''He hadn't worked at all this century ''Said 'I do a service for humanity' ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah! What do you think to that? ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah! What do you think to that? ''Put a bullet in his sugar head ''He thanked me kindly, then he lay down dead ''Thorny roses blossomed where he bled ''And all the cheering angels shook my hand and said... ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah! What do you think to that? ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah! What do you think to that? ''Oh! Yeah! ''Oh! Yeah! ''Oh! Yeah! ''Oh! Yeah! ''What do you think? ''There'll be more pain from broken hearts ''No more lovers to be torn apart ''So don't throw me in your dungeon dark ''You're unappealing, putting statues up in every park ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah! What do you think to that? ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah! What do you think to that? ''So dear public, I'm here to confess ''I'm the one who freed us from this mess ''Love won't be calling at your address ''But what you've never had you'll never miss, I guess ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah! What do you think to that? ''I'm the man who murdered love ''Yeah! What do you think to that? ''What do you think to that? Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! ''What do you think to that? Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! ''What do you think to that? Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! ''What do you think to that? Yeah! Yeah! ''What do you think to that? Yeah! Yeah! ''What do you think to that? Yeah, I'm the man... Category:Discography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge